The present invention relates to the field of communication networks and in particular to optical communication networks.
In such networks, signals are transmitted along a connection 1 on a given channel from an ingress node 3 to an egress node 5 through a plurality of links 7 and switching nodes 8, each link comprising at least one amplifier 9 as shown schematically in FIG. 1. Moreover, in a link, a plurality of channels 15 are transmitted and amplified together, each channel 15 corresponding to one wavelength as presented schematically in FIG. 2.
The amplification power in the links has to be adjusted in order to optimize, for the connections involved in the link, the signal quality at destination. In the state of the art, equalization is achieved on the different channels such that all the channels of a link receive the same amount of power.
Nevertheless, the known way to adjust power levels is not optimized.